H.Y.O
|birth_date = |birth_place = Toyohashi, Aichi, Japan |Death date= |Death place = |Resides = |Family = |names = Hyou Watanabe H.Y.O HYosuke♥Santa Maria |height = |weight = |billed = Toyohashi, Aichi, Japan |trainer = Dragon Gate Dojo |debut = August 14, 2016 |retired = }} , currently known as is a Japanese professional wrestler, currently working for the Dragon Gate (DG), where he is a former one-time Open The Triangle Gate Champion. Watanabe was trained in the Dragon Gate Dojo alongside Futa Nakamura and Shun Watanabe, later renamed to Ben-K and Shun Skywalker. While Nakamura to break out in singles competition, Watanabe and Skywalker continued to wrestle on the undercard alongside Yuki Yoshioka forming Mochizuki Dojo with Masaaki Mochizuki. Despite forming Mochizuki Dojo, Watanabe always worked on the midcard, leading him to turn heel in October 2019, joining R.E.D. Afterwards, he renamed himself to H.Y.O '''and subsequently won the Open The Triangle Gate Championship in December, before losing it in February 2020. Professional wrestling career Dragon Gate Debut (2015–2016) Watanabe trained for his professional wrestling career in the Japanese promotion Dragon Gate's wrestling school called "Dragon Gate Nex" and made his debut on July 27, 2016, at Dragon Gate Nex's Sanctuary.144 show in Kobe, Hyogo, Japan, where he was defeated by Kzy. Before his official debut through the start of 2016 Watanabe wrestled some Dark Matches trials. On August 14 after Watanabe made some Dark Matches in the main roster we would wrestle his first televised during the Summer Adventure Tag League tournament when he teamed with MONSTER EXPRESS (Masato Yoshino and T-Hawk) and they lost to Over Generation (CIMA, Kaito Ishida and Takehiro Yamamura). He would then lose some matches and debuted as a rookie wrestler who worked mostly on the mid-card, wearing all black gear and with no particular ring character, all part of the structured learning process in Dragon Gate. He would then have an alliance with the two rookies of his class Shun Watanabe and Futa Nakamura where they would wrestle some matches together. On September 22 Watanabe debut in is first PPV in Dragon Gate the Dangerous Gate where he teamed with Over Generation (Gamma, Kaito Ishida, and Takehiro Yamamura) losing to Don Fujii, El Lindaman, Shun Watanabe, and Futa Nakamura. On November 3, 2016, at Gate of Destiny, Watanabe had a big win when he and fellow rookies of his class Shun Watanabe and Futa Nakamura defeated Over Generation (Kaito Ishida, Punch Tominaga, and Takehiro Yamamura) Unafiliated and Mochizuki Dojo (2016–2019) On November 11 Shun Watanabe and Futa Nakamura renamed themselves to Shun Skywalker and Ben-K and Hyou decided to keep with his name. Hyou also meant leopard in Japanese, so he adopted leopard print ring gear. Hyou promised that in the future he would become Open The Brave Gate Champion. After that, the General Manager Takayuki Yagi gave Hyou an opportunity to face the Open The Brave Gate Champion Eita which Hyou lost the match. Later that night CIMA advised Hyou, Shun Skywalker, Ben-K, and the rookies Yuki Yoshioka and Katsumi Takashima and welcome them to Dragon Gate then he challenged them to a 10-Man Tag Team Match where his partners would be the veterans Masaaki Mochizuki, Don Fujii, Gamma, and Dragon Kid and the match was later officialized by Dragon Gate at December 1 at the Korakuen Hall. On December 1 Watanabe, Skywalker, Ben-K and the rookies Yuki Yoshioka and Katsumi Takashima ended up losing to the veterans CIMA, Mochizuki, Kid, Fujii, and Gamma. In August 2018, Watanabe formed "Mochizuki Dojo" with Shun Skywalker, Masaaki Mochizuki and Yuki Yoshioka with the purpose of teaming together, but also face each other and anyone could come and go where they wanted, despite not being an official stable. Heel turn and R.E.D (2019–Present) In June 2019, Watanabe began was caught up in a feud between Masaaki Mochizuki and Keisuke Okuda, after, Okuda tried to break Watanabe's arm. Meanwhile, Watanabe began developing a cheating mean-streak. Okuda would later join Mochizuki Dojo, but there were some tensions between Watanabe and Okuda, and on September 11, after Okuda accidentally attacked Watanabe, which cost him his match against Kaito Ishida, the two were involved in a heated confrontation until Mochizuki proposed a match between the two, which Ishida later asked to part of it, leading Mochizuki to accept. On October 8, during a three-way against Okuda and Ishida, Watanabe began viciously attacking Okuda and afterwards joined the heel stable R.E.D, claiming that Mochizuki Dojo was his idea and his former stablemates Kota Minoura and Yuki Yoshioka were just sidekicks since they didn't come together as a unit or won any championships. Afterwards, Mochizuki, Minoura and Yuki Yoshioka vowed revenge against him, leading Mochizuki to challenge him to a match, which would end in a double disqualification. He would rename himself to '''H.Y.O, pronounced as Hyo, as part of the process joining R.E.D. On November 26, 2019, R.E.D defeated Natural Vibes by count-out. Later that night, R.E.D interfered in a match between the Strong Machines and Masaaki Mochizuki, Ryo Saito and Yasushi Kanda, causing the match to end in a no contest. Afterwards, H.Y.O stated that he had the right partners to win the titles, due to being unable to win the Open The Triangle Gate Championship when he was part of Mochizuki Dojo, then Natural Vibes, who had lost to R.E.D earlier that night, came to the ring and announce their intentions of challenging for the titles. On December 15 at Final Gate, H.Y.O and his R.E.D stablemates Diamante and Takashi Yoshida won the Open The Triangle Gate Championship defeating Strong Machines (Strong Machine J, Strong Machine F, and Strong Machine G) and Natural Vibes (Kzy, Genki Horiguchi and Susumu Yokosuka) in a three-way match, winning his first professional wrestling title. Later that month, H.Y.O became part of a "Generation War" against Dragon Gate and Toryumon. H.Y.O, Diamante and Yoshida lost the Open The Triangle Gate Championship to Toryumon trio of Dragon Kid, Ryo Saito and Kenichiro Arai on February 7, 2020. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Panther Clutch (Modified Gannosuke clutch) **Diving senton **''Saber ''(Leghook over the shoulder back to belly piledriver) *'Entrance themes''' **"Dragon Storm 2007" (Instrumental Version)" by Dragon Gate **'"Fire"' by Kingons Championships and Accomplishments * Dragon Gate **Open The Triangle Gate Championship (1 time) – with Diamante and Takashi Yoshida **Rookie Ranking Tournament: Fifth place See also * Dragon Gate * Dragon Gate Trueborn References Category:Wrestlers Category:Dragon Gate Dojo Category:Mochizuki Dojo Category:R.E.D